Ron kills Draco
by fantasy1290
Summary: Ron kills Draco in his second year when he calls her a mudblood and tries to get Harry and Hermione to help him cover the murder up. The ending is very much a star wars episode III type ending.


Author's Note: This is a pretty messed up and very unlikely story, simply one to help me with my writer's block. Not to be taken seriously. Features a sadistic, evil Ron who's somewhat based on a movie character. I'll let you guess just which one.

Ron kills Draco

What if Ron killed Draco?

It was 2nd year and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were currently having an argument with Draco Malfoy, being backed by his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"You filthy little mudblood," Malfoy spat at Hermione.

There was a huge gasp from both Ron and Hermione and Harry guessed that whatever he had just called her was very offensive.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy," Ron said angrily, gripping his wand and pointing it at him, "avada kedavra."

The spell hit Draco before he could react and Draco fell onto the ground.

"What did you do Ron? Knock him out?" Hermione asked, evidently not recognizing the spell he had just used.

"You killed him!" Crabbe exclaimed as he bent over to check his body.

"I'm sure Ron wouldn't actually try to kill him," Hermione tried to say.

"Nope, he's right, I killed him," Ron answered, actually sounding very satisfied, "that's the spell that death eater scum like him used when they killed my two uncles. I'm merely returning the favor."

Harry had heard of his two uncles, Fabian and Gideon and how they had apparently been killed by death eaters in the first war with Voldemort. This still didn't justify Ron actually killing Malfoy though. He would never have believed his friend could stoop so low. Malfoy was certainly an idiot but to actually kill him?

"Why would you do this Ron?" Hermione asked in complete disbelief, "he was no death eater, maybe his father was, but he was just a kid like us. He certainly didn't deserve to die."

"He would have become a death eater eventually, mark my words," Ron answered.

"How did you even learn to do that spell?" Hermione asked.

"I've been practicing just in case I ever needed to use it. Now is as good a time as any," Ron replied shrugging.

"You'll likely go to prison for this Ron. How could you mess up your life like this?" Harry asked.

"I didn't mess up my life," Ron replied, once again pointing his wand, "avada kedavra."

This time the spell hit Crabbe, and then before they could stop him he used another on Goyle.

Both bodies hit the ground with a thunk.

"We'll say that whoever is petrifying the students did it," Ron told them easily, "no one else saw it other than us 3."

This seemed ridiculous, his best friend had just killed 3 people without any hesitation or regret whatsoever and was now trying to get him and Hermione to help cover it up.

As he tried to process it, he decided that Ron must be polyjuiced or being impersonated somehow, not willing to believe that his best friend could actually do something like this.

"This is just sick and wrong," Hermione confessed, staring at the 3 dead bodies.

"Come on and help me hide them before anyone comes along and notices," Ron suggested as he levitated Draco's body.

Harry had a decision to make and as he looked over at Hermione's expression, he realized she felt the same way even if it was hard.

"Ron I'm not going to help you get away with murder, it just isn't right," Harry boldly proclaimed.

"They're Slytherins! Death eater scum, it was like killing a few spiders," Ron answered.

"Ron, I don't know you anymore," Hermione said, now visibly crying and staring at Ron like he was a monster, "you're breaking my heart."

"If I see anymore death eaters I'll do the same," Ron said, "they're animals and I'll slaughter them like animals, not just the men, but the women, and the children."

"Do not be so quick to deal death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends," Harry said wisely.

Before Ron could do any further damage, Harry attempted to knock him out with his wand, but Ron dodged it.

"Et tu Harry?" Ron asked, "even my friend?"

As he turned to look at Hermione, her determination to stop him equally set, he asked Harry, "you've turned her against me."

"You did that to yourself Ron," Harry replied.

Before either he or Hermione could react, Ron cast a spell not at him, but at Hermione.

The spell caused her to begin choking as she struggled for breath before the spell ended as Hermione gasped for breath.

"You monster!" Harry roared as he began dueling Ron.

Their fight continued as Ron continued to dodge his spells.

They began moving until they got to a hill, with Harry forcing Ron down it.

"You're finished Ron, I have the high ground," Harry informed him.

With a cry of rage, Ron yelled, "you underestimate my power!"

He used a spell meant to try and cut him in half, but Ron's wand, still temperamental from it being damaged, instead blasted out the other end and cut both of Ron's own legs off.

With a cry of pain, Ron dropped his wand before trying to get it back.

He tried to drag himself over to grab it but Harry managed to get to it first.

"You were like a brother Ron. You were the friend of the chosen one. You were supposed to help me stop killers, not become one," Harry declared in disbelief as he stared at what was left of Ron, who was still desperately trying to attack him, even as he lay upon the ground.

"I HATE YOU," Ron yelled in absolute anger.

Unable to see the display any longer, he knocked Ron out, and then went to go check on Hermione and see if she was okay before going and getting a teacher and explain what happened.

Ron ultimately was tried by the Wizengamot and while he was still a minor he managed to avoid the dementor's kiss but with such obvious signs of no lack of remorse was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.

Even his own family was so ashamed that they only went to go see him as little as possible, not that Ron would talk with them much.

Soon after his incarceration he ended up contracting a magical illness that took both of his eyes, and left him unable to breath normally forcing him to rely on a spell to help breath for him.

Three years later as Ron lay cradling what was left of his two stumps for legs, and cursing his miserable existence, he was suddenly picked up despite his protests.

Over the next several hours, whoever was messing with him he was unable to see no longer having any eyes, but they worked quickly, and he suddenly felt that he now had full use of his legs again as he tested them.

They felt metallic, but at least they were legs.

Still, since he was strapped down, he couldn't get up to run.

Yet he had something inserted into one of his empty eye sockets before another one was inserted to his other eye.

Finally a voice spoke, "it's all right Mr. Weasley, we are going to make you whole again."

He recognized that voice.

"Dumbledore?" He asked.

"It is indeed me. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come to your aid sooner but it took awhile to orchestrate this," Dumbledore confessed, "in time, you will be able to see and walk and do whatever else you used to be able to do, or at least with some aid."

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked.

"I intend to make full use of your skills. You see the ministry are too much of cowards not to be willing to do what it takes to kill death eaters. I've learned that Voldemort has finally returned, and if we are to have any hope of defeating him we must do what is necessary. I merely want to train you as my apprentice and help you kill them until they are all dead."

Ron grinned for the first time in three years and said, "When do I start?"

"As soon as you learn to use your new body parts," Dumbledore answered.

Ron did have one more question for Dumbledore. During his incarceration despite her betrayal, the one person he still did think about was Hermione.

He wondered just what she was up to and dreamt of a life with her where he wasn't caught and she agreed to cover things up for him.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She's currently dating Harry," Dumbledore confessed.

"NOOOOOOO! Ron yelled.


End file.
